A Not So Sly Surprise
by forgottenMisfit
Summary: How does a surprise to celebrate an anniverary go so wrong? An AtwoodCohen planned it. RT centric. Watch how something magical can destroy a marriage, or does it?


OC FICTION  
**Title: **Not So Sly Surprise  
**Characters: **Ryan and Taylor  
**Chapter:** 1 (so far)  
**Rating:** PG13- R (sex, nudity, more fluff than sex but still)  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters, although I wish I was Taylor Townsend and not just plain Tay the dropout.  
**A/N: **Please leave me comments about what you think, its supposed to be this fluffy kind of dirty 2-3 piece story, tell me if I should continue. Its about Taylor and Ryan after they have been married and Ryan is trying to be the romantic, but he isn't so sly and almost looses his wife.

Chapter 1

Ryan walked into the dark mansion, trying not to make any noise. It was after midnight and he was almost positive that Taylor would be asleep. He had been coming home late every night for the past two weeks and working on the weekends so they hadn't been on very good terms. He kept making excuses for why he was working so late, but in reality he had been spending some time with Seth after work and planning something special for the upcoming weekend for him and Taylor.

A week ago, Kirsten had been going through the photo albums at the Cohen's Berkeley home with Ryan and Seth while the girls were listening to a now 8 year old Sophie talk about school without stopping to breathe. They had come across a picture of Ryan and Taylor at Sandy's Benefit of Kids over 8 years before, the same night that Ryan's world spun around and Taylor became a permanent fixture in his life. That night would be 9 years ago this Saturday and Ryan had planned on taking Taylor out on replay of that night to show her how much he loved her, and appreciated her since that day. He knew they had had their moments where they broke up, where they fought, and days where they didn't speak, but eventually they made up and they were destined for each other, hence why they were married 2 years before, right after Seth and Summer.

Ryan had gone out and gotten a personal shopper to find a red dress for Taylor, so that the day would be replayed in a new more romantic way. He had rented a yacht for the evening with a crew to make dinner and set up the perfect environment, alone with decorating a room for the evening on the yacht. This was supposed to be the perfect surprise for her. He smiled as he walked in the dark into his office to drop off his briefcase and then across the living room again to the kitchen to grab something quick to eat before heading up to bed with Taylor. Turning on the kitchen light he was surprised to see the kitchen table all set for a romantic dinner, melted candles a sign that he had missed something special. His heart sunk at the feeling that something was going to happen tonight that wouldn't be pleasuring since he had missed Taylor's version of a surprise. Sighing he grabbed a half a sandwich from the fridge figuring that Taylor must have made it to eat and never finished it. After eating it over the sink, and thinking about what he was going to tell Taylor in explanation, he grabbed a water bottle and decided to head upstairs to meet her wrath. Granted Taylor didn't go rage black out on him the way Summer did on Seth, she did have her temper, but it usually ended in her crying because Taylor, as much as she wanted to try, didn't really have an angry bone within her, at least not a really big one.

Heading out the kitchen, right before turning off the lights, he saw something that made his heart sink from the corner of his eye. In the front living room on a couch curled up in a ball was Taylor, in a black evening gown, sparkling earrings and stained cheeks where tears once ran down her face with her makeup. She was sleeping, possibly trying to wait for him as a surprise, but with Ryan's habits lately, it must have ruined things for her. What was worst was what he saw on the coffee table. Lying in front of Taylor's sleeping form on the coffee table was her engagement ring and wedding bang. Something Taylor never took off. She may have removed her rings to shower and for some other activities and cleanings but she wore it to sleep, during sex, cooking, at the gym, everything. So for Ryan to see it on the table in front of her, it broke his heart to know that he hurt her enough by working late for her to remove her rings. Ryan knew he needed to fix things, and he needed to do it before they both went to sleep tonight. And so he turned off the kitchen lights and walked over in the dark to turn on the lamp beside Taylor's sleeping form. Crouching down in front of Taylor's sleeping body; he lightly ran his thumb over her cheek as he cupper her face. Shaking her lightly as he kissed her forehead, Ryan tried to grab her attention, "Taylor baby, wake up, it's me Ryan."

Waking up from her sleep confused, "hmm? Ryan? What is it?" not even remembering the situation from before.

Ryan hoping she stayed in confusion, explained with a soft smile for waking his beauty, "I just wanted to let you know that I am home and that we should probably get you up stairs for bed, this couch isn't the best sleeping arrangement."

Finally coming to, it clicked in Taylor's mind as she looked at him and the fury sprung like a volcano as she spoke, "Oh so you are just finally home huh, great, thanks for being home at a decent hour Ryan, you are only…" grabbing his wrist to look at his watch, "6 hours late for dinner, for the 13th time in a row. I give up on you." And with that she got up from the couch without waiting for another word from Ryan and stormed up the stairs away from him as fast as she could.

Sighing Ryan picked up the rings off the table and placed them in his pocket safely as he turned off the table lamp and picked up Taylor's heels from their place next to the couch as he made his way in the dark up the stairs to his and Taylor's bedroom. Walking into the well lit room he saw Taylor no where in sight but saw her dress in a heap of fabric on the floor next to the bathroom. Gently placing the rings on the dresser next to the door, Ryan put Taylor's heels next to her dress by the bathroom. Looking around he saw that the door was closed and the lights were on, listening carefully, Ryan could hear the barely audible sobs coming from the bathroom. He knew he had caused those tears on Taylor's face and he knew he needed to fix things, so he knocked gently on the door. One knock, two knocks, and by the third time when there was no answer he tried the knob to find the door open. Opening the bathroom door slowly he peeked his head in to see Taylor sitting in the empty tub with her knees to her chest crying in nothing but her lacy underwear and bra. The sight of her so vulnerable broke his heart and he knew he was the cause of it. Stepping into the bathroom toward Taylor, the footsteps caught her attention and she started to try and wipe the tears away to show that she was stronger than this.

Ryan spoke up softly, "Taylor, can we talk?"

Looking at him she snapped, "What do you want?"

Startled by the anger in his voice, he composed himself as he kneeled by the tub to try and talk to her, "Look Taylor, I just wanted to apologize for being so late, and…"

Interrupting, "you are sorry, and you will try not to do it again, and you didn't know about dinner, you should have called, yeah, yeah, yeah, the I am sorry speech, I don't care anymore Ryan, and you've been reciting the same speech for the last 12 days. I am done with you. Go away." Taylor spoke her mind for the first time, replacing her tear stricken voice with anger. Still not moving and hoping that Ryan would get the hint she curled back into her knees, trying to hold back the tears until he left.

Ryan couldn't let it go and didn't take the hint, instead he permanently parked himself on the tile floor and cautiously placed a hand on her back to be surprised when didn't flinch away, instead her body started to shake, racking with sobs as she finally broke down. Not moving from her curled up position as Ryan bent over the tub taking her into his arms silently; she finally spoke as he ran his hand up and down her back trying to soothe her, "Why did you stop loving me?"

Surprised Ryan pulled back trying to find his voice, "Taylor, I never stopped loving you, why would you ever even question that?"

Choking the words out through her tears, "because… you're… chea… cheating on me…" barely being able to say the words as her sobs over took her once again at the thought of him sleeping with someone else.

Shocked by her answer, he finally understood her anger, and knew he needed to clear this up, no matter how bad the argument got, he needed to make sure that Taylor knew he loved her and only her, "oh Tay, that's what you think is going on? Baby, I would never do that to you, you are my wife, my world, you're everything, Taylor I would never cheat on you. What made you think that I was?"

The silence filled the room as Taylor finally composed herself enough to speak after processing what Ryan had just said, "it's just that Summer said she saw you at Embarcadero Center with another woman going shopping, she wasn't following you, she just saw you when she was in the city on lunch, and she told me when I called asking if she knew where you were, and she said that and I don't know Ryan, why were you even shopping, you don't really shop, and why were you with another woman, and apparently she is pretty and you went into Blue Rain and hugged some other girls and its just, I don't know…" Ryan finally put a finger to her lips to try and stop her incessant rambling, understanding now where it came from.

"Oh Taylor," putting his finger under her chin to turn her face to look at him as he continued, "I wasn't going shopping for myself or another woman, I was just trying to buy something for you. I got a personal shopper to find me the perfect gift, and those other girls are just model's they were helping me by modeling things for me to choose from, you are the only girl for me Taylor, don't ever forget that."

Kissing her lightly on the nose, Taylor's sobs were now silenced as the few remaining tears fell from her eyes. However, her questions weren't all answered and she wasn't sure she should believe him, "Then what did you get me? Or what is this surprise?"

Sighing Ryan knew that he couldn't possibly with hold information from her, because in reality, this is Taylor, and in all reality, Ryan can't really be sly, or else he would have never been in this situation, "Taylor, I can't tell you, or show you, you just have to trust me, I love you and all I can ask is that you love me back and trust me, I can't make you believe me without proof, but I promise, I am not cheating on you, and I have never even thought about doing that."

Deep down Taylor knew the truth about the situation, she knew he loved her, but in her mind, she couldn't click with her heart, and logically she had every reason to be mad, "I can't Ryan, you have been so distant lately, and I am not sure I can trust you about this, how important can this surprise be vs. the proof of your love?"

Knowing the truth behind that question, he sighed, he had no choice now but to tell her or else he might just loose her and keeping the secret would be useless if there was no Taylor to wear the dress or spend the evening with, "Okay, I have been searching for the perfect red dress for you. I have been looking for a red dress that might come close to the amazing red dress you wore 9 years ago at Sandy's benefit, the night you kissed me, the night I started to fall in love with you."

Looking at him her eyes bulging in surprise, she was stunned, he remembered that night, he remembered what she wore, and he wanted to reminisce that evening by purchasing a gown for her, she was now regretting ever getting angry, she was regretting putting him in this position, she should have just loved him and trusted him, "oh Ryan, I am so sorry, I didn't know, I was just so afraid that you don't love me and but I know you do now, and I am sorry and gosh, I love you too, I am so sorry for ruining the surprise, really I am and I…" Ryan pressed his lips to hers to stop her rambling. He kissed her with every feeling he had, every ounce of love was passed through that kiss and he wanted Taylor to feel it. Pulling away from her, he saw her flushed cheeks and her eyes slowly flutter open as her lungs filled with oxygen again. He smiled at her softly as she smiled at him and spoke once more, "I love you Ryan, and I am sorry again."

Laughing at her guilty face, he just shook his head and kissed her softly on the forehead before speaking, "It's fine Taylor, as long as I don't loose you over a dumb dress, and to be honest, I didn't spend every single night trying to find the perfect dress, I did work late 2 or three nights, and the weekend, and I did meet with the hospital committee one night for dinner, and Seth and I, well we went out three of those nights and played pool, video games at his office, went to dinner, a bar…" looking at her questioning face, he laughed and shrugged his shoulders, "what? Sometimes we guys just need some us time, and what better man time than with your brother, and Seth will alibi me I promise."

Taylor shook her head at how the conversation turned light hearted so quickly, and laughed along with Ryan, taking one of his hands into hers, she played with his fingers as a calm silence took over the room, picking her head up from looking at their entwined fingers she smiled at Ryan softly before speaking, "I love you Ryan, for always."

Seeing his beautiful wife right there Ryan said the only words that came to his mind, "I love you too." Kissing her again, this time it got heated quickly as Ryan's hands started traveling toward her bra clip and Taylor pulled away breathless.

"As much as I want to continue this Ryan, it's getting late, and I need to wash off my destroyed makeup and get ready for bed, and you have an early morning, I know, I do too. So we can't play catch up on sleep by going into work late. Sorry sweetie, but I solely blame it on you," standing up from the tub and running her hands in the air showing herself off, "this could have all been yours if you came home earlier'. And with that she stepped out of the tub and walked over to the sink and started the process of brushing her teeth and washing off her face.

Ryan got off of his knees and sat on the side of the tub brooding about the fact that he had just been turned down by his lingerie clad wife as she started to wash her face in front of him. Thinking about the past two weeks and how they hadn't done much in the love making due to the fact that Taylor got up before he did and went to sleep before he did also in the last 12 days. He looked up and saw her reach for the towel as an idea sprung into his head and he got up.

Patting her face dry with the towel, Taylor felt a presence behind her. Just as she was pulling the towel away to hang back on the rack she felt Ryan's lips on her neck, kissing it softly as her towel was pulled out of her hands and placed on the counter. As Ryan started moving toward her pulse point her eyes started closing in pleasure as he turned her slowly to face him, arms wrapped around her waist. Sucking on her pulse point he knew he had her at place of no return and her judgment would be cloudy after a few more minutes of this. Putting more pressure into the job a hand, Ryan heard the soft moan come from Taylor and knew at that moment whatever she had said before was out the door.

Moving up her neck to her lips he captured them in a fury as his hands moved down to her butt as he lifted her gently off the ground. Instinctively Taylor wrapped her legs around Ryan's waist as her hands started to unbutton his shirt in a fury. Tongues intertwined in a dance in their mouths, Ryan slammed Taylor against the door in a rush as he forgot he had closed it on the way in earlier. Pulling back from kissing Taylor, he checked her flustered face to make sure she wasn't hurt, "Baby are you okay?"

Wrapping her arms around his neck, Taylor just mumbled, "mhmm", as she crashed her lips back onto his. With that Ryan used one hand to support her while he opened the door with the other and almost ran across the room to the bed while Taylor's hands were running through his hair. Hitting the bed with a crash, Taylor couldn't hold back her giggle as Ryan crashed down upon her and for the first time that night, she felt the bulge growing his pants.

Taylor pulled off Ryan's shirt with his help as his lips trailed down her jaw line and neck. Throwing it to the side, her hands instinctively went down to the belt of his pants as she undid it as quickly as possible, and moved on to the button and zipper. As she was working with his pants, Taylor felt Ryan's hands run down her bare sides and around her back as her bra suddenly felt looser as it was finally removed. Removing her hands from his pants so her bra could be thrown to the side, Ryan's lips made their way back to trailing down her neck as he kicked off his shoes and took off his pants leaving him in nothing but his undershirt and boxers.

Ryan's hands were massaging Taylor's breasts as he worked on her pulse point. Taylor ran her hands up and down his back as her nipples hardened under his touch. As she got to hem of his shirt she slowly pulled it up until Ryan had no choice but to pull away so it could be removed. Returning the task at hand, Ryan started to kiss down Taylor's collarbone toward her chest as she ran her nails softly up his back and down his arms leaving goose bumps behind.

As Ryan took a nipple in his mouth, Taylor ran her hands through his hair in a fury. The waiting and wanting for the past two weeks had her coiled up inside and her need for him was way past the foreplay. At this point she just needed him inside of her, craving for his warmth and the feeling of becoming one with him. Pushing Ryan away, his face had a stunned look as he looked into her eyes, "Tay, what's wrong?"

Her eyes full of desire, she spoke with a passionate need, "Ry, as much as I love the foreplay, tonight, I just need you."

With a smile, Ryan took her lips in his as he kissed with all the passion and fury he had been missing. Taylor returned the kiss, forgetting her need for oxygen as Ryan's hands trailed down her sides until hooking onto her lace panties and pulling the already wet garment down her legs.

Breaking the kiss, Ryan pulled back and took a look at her, this was his thing, his turn on, admiring the beautiful woman he had married in all her glory, swollen lips, slightly bruised hard nipples and a fully waxed pussy radiating with heat begging for him. She screamed nothing but sexy and gorgeous and he always wondered why she doubted that.

Taylor had gotten used to this ritual of Ryan, even though in the beginning she had a hard time with it. She never had a problem being naked around him, but after a fight one night he had started this staring at her naked ritual he did before they had sex. She would get nervous thinking that he was looking for flaws, but one night he had told her the truth, that he loved to look at her because it took his breath away how she could be so beautiful and so sexy all wrapped into this intelligent strong woman, something he have never found in any woman in his life. And how he never wanted to forget how beautiful she was. The honesty and desire in his eyes told her it was the truth and since that day, she knew, he only did it as a way of remembering her and admiring her and she was never nervous again, it was just a way for him to say I love you.

What felt like minutes was really no more than a few second as Ryan enveloped Taylor in his arms as he kissed her, moving slowly down her jaw line, as his fingers traced the outside of her pussy before entering a finger slowly. Taylor moaned deeply at the sensation of Ryan's finger curling at her g-spot while his thumb teased her clit. As much as she wanted this and as good as it felt she had to remind him of the task at hand, "Ryan, please don't…mmm…, I just want you… mmm, …tonight." She finally said between moans.

Ryan understanding her determination didn't want to ruin his chance, knowing that if Taylor had a plan she was going to keep it, and if he wanted some tonight he better not mess with her, especially when she was willing to give up sex for sleep for an early morning if the wrong buttons were pushed.

Ryan pulled out of Taylor, sucking his fingers for a taste of what he missed as he looked at a lust filled Taylor and pulled off his boxers. Reaching into the nightstand he pulled out a condom ready to sheath himself before, Taylor pulled it out of his hand. "Not tonight Ryan, I think we're good, I want the full thing tonight sweetie."

Loving the bare sex, Ryan didn't question Taylor. Since their pregnancy scare, well, more like Taylor's pregnancy freak out six months before, he left the rules of protection up to her. He didn't care when they had kids, in all reality, when she had first told him about her worries, he was excited about bringing a child into their world, but Taylor had a plan, and she usually knew what was best for them, so when she made up the "pill and condom" rule, he only fought for a few night before choosing sex overall to his love of skin to skin contact. He also learned that when Taylor really craved the one to one action she would drop her barriers to allow that .01 chance with the pill. It was rare, but Ryan appreciated and understood eventually her need to not have a surprise pregnancy, even if he knew the chances of them getting pregnant on the pill was slim.

With the condom being forgotten on the floor somewhere next to their cloths, Ryan wrapped Taylor in his arms once again, kissing her as he pushed his tip to her opening. Sucking her bottom him between his, he entered Taylor slowly with a groan as he felt her warmth envelope his hard member into her tight pussy. Taylor definitely knew how to work out every muscle in her body when she went to the gym and that made sex all the better when Ryan entered a very tight Taylor. She moaned as he filled her and she had to once again adjust to his size, sometimes she wondered if those kegal exercises were worth the glove fit, but when Ryan pulled out and entered her again harder she knew they were.

Ryan gnawed at her neck as he started to move faster, Taylor wrapping her legs around his waist to help him keep the pace. Taylor's moans were getting louder as Ryan started to pound into her harder, he started to feel her tighten around him and knew she was close to release but he had a few more thrust to go, so Ryan moved to the L that connected Taylor's neck and shoulder and bit it softly in sync with his hard thrust into her, causing Taylor to come with a scream. Taylor came with a crash, moaning Ryan's name, as he sucked on the same spot while keeping his thrusts.

While Taylor was coming off her high, she kept clawing at Ryan's back and running her hands through his hair and scratching the back of his neck. Before she could fall to far from her climax Ryan was once again building her up again with quick shallow thrusts. He knew just how to turn around the drop from her climax. Ryan was ready to finally release but held on, craving for Taylor to come with him this time. Clutching the base of her head as he tilted up for a kiss, Ryan started to slow his thrusts and enter her deep, feeling her muscles tighten around his cock, Ryan kissed her with every ounce of energy and passion left as he pulled all the way to his tip was only left and slammed into Taylor making her yelp as he came hard into her, spilling his seed into a groaning Taylor. Her orgasm overtaking her with an earth shattering effect that put her first one to shame. After Ryan finally went limp and could no longer feel Taylor's strong contractions around his cock, he pulled out of her, rolling his sweaty collapsed body off of her. Taylor finally recovered from her shattering orgasm and felt a little at loss when Ryan pulled out, but didn't have second thought as her body naturally curled into his. Pulling the covers as best as he could over their slowly cooling bodies, Ryan wrapped his arm under Taylor, pulling her closer to rest on his shoulder as they fell asleep with a closeness that had been missing the past two weeks. Entangled together and exhausted from love making they cuddled the rest of the night, their battles and flusters forgotten.


End file.
